Primeiro Beijo
by Erica Lane Kent
Summary: Hermione dá a Harry seu primeiro beijo... você realmente acha que ele vai querer voltar pra Cho agora? - TRADUÇÃO DA STARJADE - reviews!


**_Primeiro Beijo_**

**Original: **First Kiss

**Autora:** StarJade

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Primeiro Beijo**

"Harry, pode parar com isso! Você está me deixando tonto!" Rony reclamou de sua posição no sofá. Ele olhava desacreditado para seu melhor amigo que estava andando em círculos pelo salão comunal, correndo suas mãos pelo cabelo negro desarrumado e murmurando para si mesmo.

Harry olhou para seu melhor amigo e então balançou a cabeça, voltando para sua caminhada tão irritante. Hermione olhou acima do livro no qual ela estava concentrada e o encarou.

"Harry, o que foi?" ela perguntou, observando com atenção a expressão preocupada de seu amigo.

Harry apenas murmurou. "Não tem nada errado, vocês..."

Rony revirou os olhos. "Beleza, Harry. Você está preocupado com alguma coisa, o que está acontecendo?"

Hermione assentiu, colocando seu livro pesado de lado. Harry deu uma olhada em cada expressão curiosa de seus amigos e desabou numa poltrona.

"Eu não sei... é só que..."

Rony estimulou, "É só que...?" Harry apenas apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e soltou um suspiro. Rony encarou seu melhor amigo e Hermione ficou ainda mais preocupada.

"Harry -" Hermione começou antes que Rony interrompesse.

"Por Merlin, Harry, apenas desembucha! Nós somos seus melhores amigos, conte-nos. Que raios está te incomodando?" Rony reclamou, jogando suas mãos para o alto em frustração.

Hermione encarou Rony com raiva e suspirou. "Por mais que eu odeie admitir isso, eu concordo com o Rony." Rony rosnou e Hermione lhe lançou outro olhar antes de continuar, "Apenas diga. Nós não vamos dizer nada, se é isso o que está te impedindo."

Harry suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "Não, não." Ele olhou para seus amigos e apoiou sua cabeça de volta nas mãos. Enquanto Rony estava prestes a explodir com a falta de paciência, Harry falou, "Hoje... eu chamei... bom, eu chamei a Cho pra sair. Eu estava tentando fazer isso há semanas."

O queixo de Hermione caiu e ela ficou branca como papel. Ela não ficou muito ciente do grito de surpresa e alegria de Rony e encarou o rosto vermelho de Harry. Não era segredo... bom, para ela pelo menos, que ela tinha uma queda por Harry. Ela começou com essa queda lá pelo terceiro ano e isso vinha se fortalencendo até agora. Ela odiava a queda que Harry tinha por Cho e estava ficando incrivelmente inciumada. Ainda assim ela não queria dizer nada... senão isso iria atrapalhar a amizade que ela tinha com Harry.

"Finalmente, você criou a coragem pra fazer isso, cara!" Rony gritou, e Harry sorriu de leve. Hermione balançou a cabeça.

"O que ela disse?" Hermione sussurrou e Rony também se inclinou, interessado na resposta de Harry.

Harry engoliu seco e falou suavemente, "Ela disse sim."

Rony pareceu chocado e soltou outro grito. "Isso pede uma comemoração! Você está finalmente se tornando um homem!"

Harry deu a Rony um olhar espantado, mas Rony estava entretido demais. Harry estava interessado naquela garota por tanto tempo... finalmente ele faria alguma coisa sobre isso!

Rony perguntou, excitado, "Quando é o encontro?"

Harry deu a impressão de que não tinha pensado muito nisso. "Amanhã. Nós vamos pra Hogsmeade."

Hermione apenas abaixou os olhos, forçando-se a não chorar. Não adiantaria nada chorar agora, não é mesmo?! Isso só faria uma confusão enorme... Hermione respirou fundo e acalmou-se enquanto Harry apenas corria as mãos pelos cabelos novamente e ajustava seus óculos.

"Eu não estou muito certo sobre isso, Rony..." Harry disse, sua voz falhando. Rony apenas sorriu para o amigo, para restabelecer sua confiança.

"Hey, não pense duas vezes. Você só está nervoso por causa da história de ser um encontro. Não se preocupe com isso, você vai ficar bem!" De repente Rony ofegou como se ele tivesse tido uma idéia brilhante. "Hey, eu sei de uma coisa que nós podemos fazer com relação a isso, cara! Nós vamos num encontro duplo! Vocês podem ir comigo e com a Lilá! O que acha?"

Harry empalideceu. "Não no primeiro encontro! Isso seria um desastre absoluto!"

Rony fingiu estar magoado mas só riu. Hermione soltou um sorriso trêmulo enquanto Harry olhava para ela.

"Bom, aproveite. Mas não me diga o que aconteceu no seu encontro romântico. Quem quer saber por quanto tempo você e a Cho ficaram dando uns amassos? Eu não!" Rony disse, sorrindo. Hermione ofegou e Harry ficou ainda mais vermelho.

"Que mente poluída, Rony!" Hermione gritou. Rony levantou as mãos em sinal de defesa.

"Hey, mulher, eu não tenho uma mente poluída! Eu não vejo por que você ficou ofendida com isso. Quem sabe o que você fez com o seu Viktor Krum?" Rony riu com a vermelhidão que atingiu as bochechas de Hermione. Ele finalmente se acalmou para olhar para a lição que estava espalhada no sofá.

"Eu realmente não quero fazer lição. Ah, eu faço isso no domingo. To indo pra cama, está tarde. Você vem Harry?"

Harry balançou a cabeça e apanhou um pedaço de pergaminho e um livro grande e grosso.

"Nah, eu tenho lição de Poções pra terminar. Mas você pode ir se quiser."

Hermione ofegou.

"Você ainda não terminou a redação de Poções?! Mas é pra daqui a três dias!"

Rony gemeu. "Essa é a idéia, Hermione. TRÊS DIAS!"

Hermione fungou. "Bom, eu terminei a minha redação há três dias atrás. Vocês deviam ter feito isso também."

Rony gemeu e bateu a mão na testa. "Eu vou te deixar pros seus próprios conselhos, Harry. É cada um por si quando se trata dos discursos da Hermione."

Hermione abriu a boca para gritar uma resposta, mas Rony havia subido as escadas do dormitório masculino antes que ela pudesse fazer isso. Harry deu uma risada e sentou-se no sofá, espalhando sua lição ao seu redor.

Hermione olhou feio e apanhou seu livro. Ela sentou-se perto do fogo e se afundou no sofá. Ainda agora era um tanto perturbador ter Harry sentado bem na sua frente. Ela lançou olhares para ele e suspirou. Ele era tão atraente. Ele tinha os olhos mais brilhantes e mais belos que ela já tinha visto. Ela queria tanto que...

Hermione percebeu que estava olhando por tempo demais quando notou que Harry a observava com curiosidade.

"Está tudo bem, Hermione?" ele perguntou. Hermione engoliu em seco e assentiu rapidamente.

"Sim, to bem." Ela tentou voltar a leitura, mas as palavras se transformavam em borrões na página e ela suspirou, deixando o livrio cair no chão com barulho. Harry desviou o olhar de sua lição e a olhou assustado e Hermione balançou a cabeça.

"Harry, eu te conheço bem, e eu sei que você está preocupado com outra coisa além do nervosismo normal de um primeiro encontro. O que é?" Hermione perguntou.

Harry a encarou, de modo esquisito, antes de suspirar.

"Você está certa, Hermione. Eu estou preocupado com outra coisa."

Hermione levantou-se e sentou-se ao lado de Harry e olhou para ele. "O que é?"

Harry se mexeu desconfortável, antes de respirar fundo e dizer, "Eu não sei... é só que... eu ouvi que a Cho quer que eu a beije e bem, o problema é que..."

Hermione franziu a testa e então entendeu o que Harry estava tentando dizer. "Você não beijou ninguém antes."

Harry corou e olhou para baixo. "É, esse é um modo um tanto grosseiro de se dizer isso mas é verdade."

Hermione suspirou e olhou para seu melhor amigo, e ele encarou suas anotações de Poções antes de continuar, "Não é só isso, eu não estou muito certo sobre esse encontro."

Hermione ficou ainda mais confusa. "O quê?"

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça. "Eu estava tão empolgado com o encontro... mas eu não sei nada sobre ela fora o fato de que ela joga Quadribol e está na Corvinal. Eu me sinto um tanto desconfortável perto dela, sabe?"

Hermione sentiu o alívio se espalhar pelo seu corpo mas ela tentou parecer compreensiva. "Sei, eu sei o que você quer dizer."

Harry sorriu para ela. "Obrigado por me escutar."

Hermione sorriu de volta. "Você sabe, eu não beijei ninguém antes também."

Harry pareceu chocado. "Sério? Eu pensei que o Viktor..."

Hermione surpirou. "Sempre o Viktor! Nós éramos apenas amigos, Harry. Amigos puros, nós não tínhamos nenhum interesse romântico um no outro."

Um flash de alívio passou pelo rosto dele, e ele se foi tão rápido que Hermione até duvidou que ele realmente esteve ali. Harry sorriu para ela e olhou para sua lição.

"Eu tenho um longo caminho pra percorrer antes de terminar isso. Acha que pode me ajudar?" ele olhou para ela suplicante e ela sorriu apesar de si mesma.

"Tudo bem," ela suspirou e começou a mostrar a ele como fazer a redação. Durante todo o tempo Hermione sentia vertigens com a proximidade. Ela estava tão perto dele, ela podia sentir seu cheiro, ela conseguiria beija-lo...

Hermione olhou para o rosto concentrado dele, e sentiu a urgência tomar conta dela. Ela já tinha uma razão para fazer isso... então, por que não? Hermione sorriu nervosa. Era sua única chance de beijar Harry Potter pelo menos uma vez...

Então ela jogou a prudência ao vento e quando Harry olhou para ela para dizer, "Hermione, você sabe o que isso faz-" ela tentativamente pressionou seus lábios nos dele. Foi chocante. Não era como aquelas vezes em que ela tinha beijado o espelho ou um ursinho de pelúcia. Os lábios dele eram quentes, tão suaves como veludo e tão doces como morangos. Hermione queria se perder no beijo, mas ela não se atreveu. Ela recuou rapidamente e se levantou.

"Bom... você está pronto pro seu encontro amanhã, eu acho..." Hermione falou de uma vez e virou-se para apanhar seus livros. Ela conseguia ouvir o silêncio atrás de si mesma e ela queria se chutar mentalmente por ser tão imprudente.

"É melhor eu ir pra cama agora... eu já terminei toda lição até a próxima semana, e mais um par de créditos extras, então eu vou dormir. Aproveite seu encontro, agora."

Ela virou-se para ir em direção às escadas do dormitório feminino e quase esbarrou em Harry. Ele ficou de pé na frente dela, um sorriso leve em seu rosto. Ela o olhou surpresa.

"Você só piorou as coisas!" Harry disse, balançando a cabeça.

Hermione ofegou. "Me desculpe, eu nunca quis fazer isso! Eu só achei que você ficaria mais seguro e feliz se... bom, eu sinto mui -"

E dessa vez Harry a interrompeu. Seus lábios foram até os dela e ela derrubou os livros surpresa. Não era um beijo tímido ou incerto como o anterior. Desta vez era um beijo seguro e Hermione se sentiu fraca nos joelhos. Ela não se atreveu a pensar no que isso poderia significar...

Harry recuou e sorriu para a expressão chocada de Hermione.

"Você acha que pode ir a Hogsmeade comigo amanhã?" Harry perguntou, uma vergonha leve avermelhando suas bochechas. Hermione estava ainda mais surpresa e sorriu inconscientemente com a expressão tão fofa do rosto dele.

"Eu adoraria," ela respondeu, sorrindo de volta para ele.

FIM

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**A/N:** He he he, espero que gostem... bom, espero que vocês gostem de qualquer coisa que eu escreva! Por favor review e me diga o que achou, tudo bem? Tudo bem!

**Nota da Tradutora: **Quem dera se isso tivesse acontecido mesmo em OdF, não é mesmo???

Até a próxima, e reviews!!!

Silvinha Potter


End file.
